tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Milkshake Mania!
A new milkshake joint opens up in town, but the milkshakes are giving the citizens some strange effects, so Kaitlin tries to figure out the mysterious milkshakes. Episode Summary It's a normal day in town, and Kaitlin is taking a walk. All of a sudden, she sees a building under a tarp. There's a crowd gathered around it in curiosity. In their small town, it is unusual to see a new building. Katie wonders what it could be. She thinks it's a new store. Emma thinks it's going to be a tower. Maddie thinks it's going to be a nail studio. Melvin thinks it's going to be a wizard emporium. Kaitlin hopes that whatever it is, it's nothing terrible like an office job or an evil car wash. That's when a 1950's convertible pulls in. The people in this convertible are named Connie and Boris. The two are pleased to announce the opening of their new milkshake shop. It's very retro designed, and seems a bit unfitting for the town. But everyone is intrigued and heads inside. Alison wants Kaitlin to come inside with her, but Kaitlin passes because she isn't very thirsty. But that's when Katie walks out, looking a little more pink than normal. Alison and Kaitlin have to question it. Katie said she just had a strawberry shake then all of a sudden she turned pink. Dan comes out with a completely white-dyed tongue after having a vanilla shake. Shannon turned into a Dalmatian after having a cookies and cream shake. Kaitlin decides it's time to go inside and investigate. After talking to Boris and Connie, they claim that there is absolutely nothing wrong with their milkshakes. They swear on it. Kaitlin, however, is determined to find out their secret. She storms off to the back and discovers a machine that changes people's appearance based on the flavor milkshake they ordered. Boris and Connie finally come clean. Now that Kaitlin knows their secret, it's time for her to perish. The milkshake store begins to transform into a giant robot. This reminds Katie of a movie, but she isn't sure which one. Kaitlin begins to take on this milkshake shop robot. After defeating the robot, Boris and Connie declare that they'll be back to have revenge on Kaitlin and her puny town. Lucky for them, the milkshake shop returns to its position. Before reopening, Kaitlin goes inside and destroys the contraption. She tells Macy to try the shake, and nothing happens to her. Kaitlin is happy, but then Macy points out something is happening. Everyone gasps, but Macy just has a brain freeze. Everybody laughs. Production Information * CGI is used on the milkshake shop robot * Makeup is mainly used on the milkshake effects, with hints of CGI mixed in * Boris is played by Patrick Warburton, and Connie is played by Tress MacNeille Trivia * The episode follows a similar plot to the ''Pucca ''episode "Sooga Size Me" * Kaitlin mentions the office from "Piles and Piles of Papers" and the car wash from "Kaitlin and the Car Wash Chaos" * "The Adventure Begins" from ''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse ''is heard when the milkshake shop opens * Inside the shop are many picture promoting different things from the 1950s: ** I Love Lucy ** The Ed Sullivan Show ** Leave It To Beaver ** Invasion of the Body Snatchers ** Singin' in the Rain ** Firebird ** Hudson Hornet ** The Jetsons * Dan's colored tongue (and the colored effects in general) are possibly a reference to the Pretty Patties from the ''SpongeBob Squarepants ''episode "Patty Hype" * "The Search/It's Lenny's Fault" from ''LarryBoy: The Soundtrack ''is heard when Kaitlin storms inside the back of the shop * Katie refers to the ''Transformers ''movies * "Mechawiggler Battle" from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''is heard when Kaitlin fights the milkshake shop robot Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles